


Their Common Ground

by FarAwayEyes4



Series: Far Away Eyes' Fairytales [41]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarAwayEyes4/pseuds/FarAwayEyes4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha muses about his own childhood and recognizes the common ground he shares with Shippo. Can he give Shippo the opportunity he never had?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Common Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. Please do not sue.

Title: Their Common Ground  
Author: Far Away Eyes  
Rating: G

“That's it, son,” a father complimented a young boy chopping wood. “You're splitting it just right.”

Inuyasha watched from his perch in a tree. It reminded him of when he was young. Growing up, he'd spent a lot of time living vicariously through many fathers and sons. He'd seen many sons learn anything from farming to sword patterns. Inuyasha had fantasized about learning those things from his own father.

The boy wiped sweat from his brow, panting. “Thank you, father.”

How different would his life be if his father had lived? Perhaps he would've learned proper katas. Or been taught how to hunt. He wouldn't have had to struggle, then. Sometimes, in his fantasy, Inuyasha imagined his father teaching him, as this one taught his son, how to split firewood. Maybe he wouldn't have been so cold at night as a child.

Over time his fantasies had changed. Now Inuyasha imagined that he was the father teaching his son. He'd teach him how to hunt, to fight, and to survive. His son wouldn't have to stumble in the dark on his own. Despite having an absent father, Inuyasha wanted to pass his skills on to his son someday.

Underbrush rustled nearby. Inuyasha glanced down, finding Shippo. He recognized himself in him. Shippo had also lost his father and had the same fantasy he did. Maybe Inuyasha could fulfill his new fantasy.

Inuyasha smiled. “Hey, runt.”

Shippo flashed his fangs. “Hey, Inuyasha.”

Yes, he could teach his surrogate son his skills.


End file.
